


Family

by AWillfullDroll



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Crack Fic, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Impregnation, Twelve Days of Smutness, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWillfullDroll/pseuds/AWillfullDroll
Summary: Callum and Rayla during a full and an attempt to have a family.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Rayllum Porn, The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, not as great as it should be. Had internet problems which stressed me out and turned into a crack fic.

“Callum,” Rayla said sweetly as she kissed his cheek, “you know what tonight is?”

“No, what is it?” Callum asked as he glanced from the paperwork in front of him. Rayla eased back into her seat, on the other side of the table. The candle at his side, and the fireplace in front of him provided for the only illumination of the room. But between her hair and flickering of the flames, her lilac eyes were dim, cloaked in shadow.

“It’s a full moon tonight,” she coyly smiled. “Right now, actually.”

Callum paused in his paperwork to look at his wife and raise an eyebrow. But he knew that his smile gave away his entire game. “What does that mean?”

“It means that if you decide to forgo sleep and work for tonight,” his wife licked her lips as she spoke and pulled his papers from his hands and set them on the table. Her head turned back to him, the candle banished the shadows from her face, revealing wide pupils, surrounded by a sliver of iris. She quickly straddled him, his hands finding a natural hand hold on her waist as she continued, “and decide to feed your wife’s hungry kitty some cream. Until she’s sated and well-stuffed, you might get some kind of reward in eight to ten months.”

“Oh, only ‘might’? What if I want a reward, regardless, for feeding your pussy… cat?”

“Well, I could give your rooster some oral praise until it crows my virtues.”

“Could I still get the other potential reward?”

“No,” Rayla said sweetly. “I’m afraid it’s one or the other.”

“I guess I’ll take the mystery reward, then.”

“Well, we should adjourn to the bedroom, shouldn’t we, my loud mage?”

“We could or,” Callum growled, unable to conceal any longer just how much the innuendo was affecting him, “I could take you right here. I could bend you over the table and fuck you until I impregnate you with our child. Why should we go to bed, when we can do it right here?”

“Because I opened the drapes, and I know how much you like it when I orgasm under the moonlight. Completely invisible except for your cum in my pussy, completely and forever marking me as yours,” Rayla countered, her voice husky and her tone marked with an undercurrent of desire.

Callum felt his cock nearly leap at her offer, and he noted the hitch in her breathing as she must have felt it. He grinned as he thought about her offer. There was no way he was going to reject it, and she knew it. But he could keep her waiting for a little bit. His hands lowered themselves to cup her ass, before squeezing each cheek gently.

“Okay, you have a deal, temptress. We go to the bedroom, then I empty my balls into you until I have nothing, but dust left.”

“Good,” Rayla purred, leaning in to kiss him before dismounting him and heading towards the bedroom. Callum followed close behind her, grabbing one of her hands and interlacing their fingers, before bringing it to his mouth and kissing a knuckle.

“Save those lips for my lips, and my tits, Callum.” She ordered as they entered the bedroom and he turned around to lock the door. It wouldn’t do to have the servants come in the morning and find the king’s brother and his wife sprawled on top of one another, leaking fluids everywhere. He turned around before being surprised by Rayla’s lips on his own, and her body pushing him into the door.

Their tongues quickly reintroduced themselves to each other’s mouths. Her hands found his face while his own settled on for resting on the swell of her hips. Callum broke the kiss as Rayla turned them around and he felt her hands slid to his chest. Looking down, ever so slightly, at her, he smiled as she walked him back wards a few feet before grinning.

He nearly cried as she shoved him backwards and he fell onto the bed. He tried to shoot his wife a look of mock disapproval but was thwarted as her shirt flew at him and landed firmly on his face. He pulled her shirt off his face and cast it to the ground as he leaned up and removed his own shirt.

His shirt hadn’t even cleared his head before he felt his wife’s hands pulling at the laces of his pants. He nearly laughed until he felt her mouth on his neck. He groaned as she undid the last lace and slid her hands into the waist of his undergarment and swiftly pulled them down.

He tossed his shirt to the floor in time to see Rayla grin predatorily at him, before climbing onto the bed with him. Callum shifted in the bed to fully lay on it, bathed in the soft moon light coming through the window. Rayla quickly straddled him and grabbed his cock.

He couldn’t help but moan as she gave it a few solitary pumps before rising and easing herself onto it.

“Can you feel how wet I am, Callum? How eager I am for your cock, and to bear our child.”

“Yes!” Callum hissed.

“You know what to do, my handsome mage.” Rayla purred as she fully sank onto his length.

As Rayla rose, she couldn’t help herself, she moaned wantonly. Callum had always felt so good in her, stretching her out, filling her. He scratched the itches deep in her, the ones that she could never reach.

Rayla gasped as his thumb made contact with her clit. Stroking and rubbing her slowly as she rode him. She paused to readjust, leaning back and putting her hands on his thighs. Increasing her speed, Rayla could see how close they both already were. Despite it being so soon after starting. They both wanted this, a type of their own to raise, and beyond that, she loved feeling him come in her.

“Callum, ugh, please. Cum in me. Please. Give me your cum, breed me.” Rayla cried as she increased her pace.

“You know I want to, Rayla. Oh, fuck, the thought of you carrying my child, our child… Nothing seems sexier.” Callum moaned in reply.

“I edged myself, all day for this. Just so I’d be wet and ready for you. Ungh! Easier, for you, uh! To make cum!” Rayla panted as Callum began thrusting into her. Increasing her pleasure. “Easier for you to impregnate!”

Callum thrust up, deeper and faster into his wife. This would mark their month of trying, and she was already clenching around him, gripping him like a fist. He had been gritting his teeth, trying to resist. But he couldn’t.

His senses dulled as he was overwhelmed with pleasure invading his thought. He was vaguely aware of Rayla screaming and squeezing his cock with her pussy. One of his arcanums seemed to pulse in time with his cock, throbbing with him.

Callum was vaguely aware of Rayla laying on his chest. As they both breathed heavily, their exhalations mixing in the space between them. Rayla gently kissed his cheek, before he raised his hand to brush some hair out of her face. She looked tired, sweaty, and happy.

“Hello beautiful. Sorry I came so quick.”

“Don’t be,” she hummed, “I came just as fast. Now get a little rest, you owe me at least three more cream pies now that you are connected to the moon arcanum.”

**Author's Note:**

> See, not as great. But I can promise that Day 8 will drop on time, and be better.
> 
> Please do check the author's in the collection, we are up 40+ fandoms right now, with M/M, F/M, and F/F works.


End file.
